Wing
by torinokomachi
Summary: Once upon a time, there was one Quinn Lockhart and Sawada Tsubasa. But before Quinn and Tsubasa, there was a girl who questions so many things about herself too much. "I wished to be like those birds in the sky. Why? Because they seem so free up there." (An SI of sorts)
1. Monochrome Resurgence 1

Once upon a time, there was a girl who questions herself a lot.

She doubts herself.

Who she is.

What she wants.

And who she really wants to be.

As time went by, she questions if she is who she shows herself to be to her friends and family, and if her decisions are right.

Oh, there are so many questions that she asked.

People often label her as philosopical due to her view to life.

But she disagrees. She's just questioning herself a lot.

So when she dies much later in life, she felt like a part of her own soul was split to half.

* * *

The first thing she realizes when she opens her eyes are the surroundings.

This doesn't look like heaven. But she doubts this is the world she had once lived in either.

It seemed like a hospital.

But which hospital?

She would later realize where she was when a rather familiar man comes over and carries her.

She looked back to where she was placed, seeing the fully familiar Sawada Nana and the baby that she supposed, was the young Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Her new father started speaking. (She is thankful that she learnt Japanese in her first life)

"Nana dear, I have a name in mind for our boy, but would you like to choose a name for our dear daughter?"

"Of course Iemitsu!" Nana gleefully complied. Looking at her with loving maternal eyes. Then she decided.

"Tsubasa. How about that, dear?"

Iemitsu was smiling at that. "As expected of you Nana! Such a fitting beautiful name!" Iemitsu looked over at the sleeping baby Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi."

And Nana looked over at her. "Tsubasa."

Iemitsu brought her over to where her brother was, bringing them close.

She could see her new brother opening his eyes and both stared at each other.

 **Hello.**

* * *

She was halfway between freaking out and laughing mad in denial.

Why wouldn't she?

This was too unexpected, yet it's also a normal reaction to maybe most people who would be in her current position.

To be honest, her otaku and geeky side would be happy about this, but at the same time, she isn't too happy at the thought of being reborn with her previous memories intact because what she expected about rebirth is that you return to a clean slate and become a new person, or at least that's what she believed to be about rebirth.

After a long mulling over her new situation, she decided that she'll just accept the new situation she is in and move on her own pace.

Wallowing over the situation long doesn't bring much good either ways.

* * *

If she didn't have memories of a past life, Tsubasa would have enjoyed being a baby more.

But no, she had to have those memories.

Asides playing some toys, learning how to crawl and sleep, being a baby is boring.

She supposed it's true that time feels faster when you grow older.

Though on the fun side, she likes going on mock adventures with Nii-san when he learned to crawl.

(Yes, she's the younger one, because she hears her parents talking about Tsuna being the older twin once in her little adventures, so she refers to Tsuna as Nii-san.)

* * *

Sometimes, she dreams of being in her mind.

Her mindscape is a complete mess of colors, papers, and many things she had enjoyed before.

But sometimes, she see's another person who seem to resemble who she was before, but with a different appearance.

Like a reflection.

She remembers having black hair and brown eyes in the past, but she was from a Chinese family. The one in front of her has an air that seemed... Foreign. Dirty blond hair and a rather... Asian face. Somewhat.

The first time, she questions. "Are you me?"

The reflection answers. "Yes and no. Once upon a time, I think we were of one soul. But we do question a lot about ourselves so maybe our questionings is the reason why we are split apart and born as different people."

"Then who are you now?" She ask again.

There was silence. Before the other answers.

"I suppose my current name will be enough. I'm Quinn Lockhart. Supposedly from the Italian word of wing, Quinte. I'm currently the only child of Anise Lockhart and Brendan Lockhart. No, despite my namesake, I'm currently living in England. Father was a half Chinese apparently but I inherit mother's appearance despite having inherited father's complexions so I'm quarter Chinese hence my skin color... But really, who knows how genetics works? Lego?"

She couldn't help but snort. Yeah, genetics can be weird.

Then the other ask. "What about you? Just to be fair."

She supposed.

"I'm... Sawada Tsubasa. Child of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada neè Nomura Nana, and the younger twin sister to Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

She enjoys talking to Quinn.

Her reasoning is that being a baby can be boring and dreaming felt a lot better than boring reality as a baby. No wonder babies sleep a lot.

Even if she had Nii-san, she still felt bored.

So in the dreams, she and Quinn talked, regardless of the time zones.

Since they are apparently in the same world as of now since from all the shows they watch, and especially Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they assume that it's impossible to see the same mindscape when they are worlds apart.

Especially when Mukuro was incapable of contacting Chrome as she was sent to the future.

But for now, they're talking about their current lives as babies (2 year old on Quinn's case apparently, since the real Quinn is born 2 years before her) and how slow time seems to be.

Life goes on.

* * *

You know all those things about what a parents expect for a baby's first word?

Well, it does have a point that it shows the love the baby had to their family.

But no, Tsubasa didn't want to have her new father coddle over her needlessly by calling him Papa first.

Yet, as much as she loved Nana for being a saint and a loving mother, despite her airheadedness, she doesn't want to call Nana as Mama first either.

So her first word as Tsubasa was calling her brother.

Not by name.

But by the honorrific.

She attempted to call him "Nii-san". It was successful in a sense. But it came out as "Nii-Tan" due to her developing vocal cords.

Then Tsuna paid back the favor by calling her, though not her full name but by calling her "Sasa". Of all the names.

So that was how the nickname Sa-chan stick to her like a glue for her mom.

(She didn't mind. At least it's not as bad as Iemitsu's nickname of Nii-san as Tuna-fish.)

(On hindsight, she felt comforted that both her and Tsuna's first words are of their sibling.)

* * *

Her first reaction in her second life to a pencil is joy.

Finally she can actually draw something on paper!

She was an art student and she does enjoy drawing even if she got distracted by mobile games a lot.

But hey, gaming is her new passion and her dream is to become a character designer. So there's a connection to them.

All she could do at her current age is just a plain scribble because she's still a toddler but she'll get back to it, and she will make sure of it.

She was happy to see Nana smiling when she asked her mom to buy a tiny kiddie sketchbook.

* * *

She wasn't sure when her introversion started in her previous life.

Maybe when it's third grade when her parents moved her and her brother (The youngest was still two years old at the time) to a new school and the environment being very different.

She did grow up fine even as she start to grow introverted in time.

But even as time passed and she grow out of the thought process she held through her school years by the time she started college, she couldn't really figure out when did she get to be so introverted.

And cowardly.

(She disliked it but she couldn't find it in herself to change. She is growing out of it by her college years, but she couldn't shake out her often justified but irrational fears completely.)

Now, looking at her very innocent Nii-san, she decided that she's going to take the initiative this time and protect Nii-san from the scary future so he wouldn't end up being so insecure about himself.

* * *

Sometimes, she calls out to her brother simply as Nii-san. But often times, it's Tsuna.

She never called her brother by the latter except for her own personal internal monologues.

Like as she mentally thinks of this thought right now as if she's writing or typing something.

Tsuna, likewise, usually calls her by name but often times, call her "little sister".

Truthfully, she didn't believe in the twin telepathy idea because people can grow out differently with different mindsets.

(Reading lots of stories can be good for psychological study to be honest, there's such a plethora of characters that you can study and accept who they are for and- She should stop rambling now)

But lately, whenever she feels bored, Tsuna immediately comes over to her and ask her to play with him.

And when she wants to do something, but then contemplates it, Tsuna comes by and helps give some motivation.

It could be his Hyper Intuition, but she is starting to think that maybe twin telepathy is a thing with a select amount of many twin siblings in the world.

* * *

She hardly cared about appearance's as much.

Because she prefers comfort over looking good but she does have a good interest in fashion because some outfits are good when given some coordination and hey, she's a design student before, got to get some references while she could.

So for the first time in a while, she looked at her new apperance. As a four year old.

Apparently, she and Tsuna inherit far more from Nana than Iemitsu asides the blood. She wasn't sure about the flames but since sky flames are more often than not, hereditary, she considers that maybe she has sky flames despite lacking the personality traits of one.

But anyway, she had mom's hair color and facial features like Nii-san. She is thankful that her hair didn't go spiky like all those fics which had a girl Tsuna having spiky hair mullets because, what in the actual fuck, that hair style is too weird for a girl. Wild hair is a no, thank you very much.

But she can see that her hair is going to grow long in the future.

Maybe she should ask mom to cut her hair shorter.

Long hair is the bane of existence for her. She hated tying her hair up. (And the god damn fringe too)

But in the end, she decided to keep her hair on the length of her shoulder blades and simply plaited a small braid at one side of her hair when Nana says she think she'd look nice with longer hair.

Well, she can always cut her hair and keep the same hair style she decided for now.

(Speaking of age, Quinn is now enrolled to an England elementary school, now she get impatient at the thought of going to school just so she wouldn't be bored.)

* * *

Being in kindergarten is much better than being cooped up at home at least.

It was just plain boring play time and letter studying most of the time though.

By letters, she meant learning Hiragana and a Katakana. Japanese is pretty advanced. But she honestly missed reading English. She prefer it over her mother tongue.

But there's nothing much special going on in kindergarten asides the other kids in kindergarten know that her Nii-san can be clumsy.

* * *

So... self honorifics.

It's weird that most countries had it same when there's pretty much a range of it in Japanese. That wasn't even counting the European languages like German or the like.

Japanese is pretty vast but she likes the variety it brings.

She knows that Nii-san probably uses "Ore" than "Boku" but that's in the future. Since he refers to himself as "Tsu-kun" for now from time to time. He has yet to find what self honorific he would like to use for himself though she's sure it's "Ore".

She grew out of it fast and refer to herself as "Boku" while speaking Japanese, even though she's pretty much translating it to English for her own head.

What? She liked the sound of it than the usual "Watashi" or the informal form, "Atashi".

And there's real cases of girls referring to themselves as "Ore", courtesy of a conversation with a Japanese native in regards to the subject of self honorifics in her previous life, so she can call herself as justified.

* * *

It was only at five that Iemitsu visited again, this time, with a foreign old man with him (It's Timoteo, but she'd rather call him that instead).

They have been around for a few days and hung around and, in Iemitsu's words, having a family bonding time.

She accepts the rather neglecting man to be part of her family by blood, but refuse to see him as a father because he doesn't do the things that a father does.

She'd rather prefer her Papa from her old life than Iemitsu, he's jolly, a bit uptight and scary when angry, but a loving and awesome Papa no less. And for that, she refused to call Iemitsu as dad or Papa, just father, the polite and neutral form of the title.

Nana though, for her, deserves to be called mom because she was around with them and took care of them. Even if she can be pretty ditzy.

Back to the matter at hand though, she knows of the event that got Nii-san sealed back in the... well she should call it main timeline instead of canon.

It would happen. She wasn't sure if she should stop it, while it could have saved Nii-san from being sealed and likely ruining him spiritually and mentally in the process, she wasn't sure what effect of being unsealed would have on Nii-san.

Should she, or shouldn't she?

She mulled over her decision as she quietly scribbled on the paper at the table. Soon getting up and walked around the halls to find Nii-san who decided to play on the backyard, she stopped as she hear the two adults talking in a hushed tone.

She managed to catch on flames and young through her young ears.

She quietly stepped over to them. "What are you talking about Mister? Father?"

The two adults are startled at her presence. Iemitsu laughed in an attempt to keep his surprise. "Just adult talk Tsubasa! No need to worry!"

Tsubasa scrunched up her eye brows in doubt. Talking like a child. "If it's about Nii-san, I won't forgive you if you plan to do something bad to him. Nii-san is already afraid of dogs because you refuse to listen to him when he tells you to stop, he doesn't need to be any more scared than that."

At that, Iemitsu laughed further, as if trying to hide what he plans to do. "Hahaha! I'll note that my little princess!"

 **Liar.**

She wanted to shout but chose not to. She decided to keep staring at Iemitsu instead.

At that moment, she heard Nii-san groan from the fall. She immediately reacted by running forward and stood in front of Nii-san, trying to shield him.

The two men looked at each other. She thought they would have likely stopped what they plan to do with Nii-san.

But she supposed it was futile though, as the old man came forward to her. She saw the flame at his finger and-

She felt sleepy.

* * *

When she landed in her mindscape after seeing the flame, the surroundings that are filled with her own and Quinn's mindscape are breaking apart. And she saw Quinn's image seems to be breaking to pieces. Like a broken mirror.

They both looked at each other and Quinn decided to ask. "It's the seal isn't it?"

She nodded.

Quinn can only sigh. "Troublesome neglecting asshole who decided that spiritually destroying a kid is the way to go. Joy."

"You can say that again." She let out a sigh as well.

"I guess... this would be the last time we'll see each other, I think the link we had on our souls are breaking." Quinn gestured around as their shared mindscape breaks off little by little in time.

"But we're still in the same world, aren't we? We can meet again, right?"

"Maybe."

"See you around?"

"See you around."

The mirror's broke.

* * *

 _Even as she smiled at Iemitsu's claim, Nana is not a fool._

 _She knew that Tsu-kun is outside, that, she could believe, but what got her to doubt his claim that both Tsu-kun and Sa-chan both fell asleep since they're so tired playing is that Sa-chan had been inside doodling on her paper moments before Iemitsu's claim._

 _Something is wrong. Her motherly instinct screamed._

 _Iemitsu must have done something to the twins for that to happen, but she doesn't know what it is._

 _She had an inkling it had to do with something beyond normal control. Something... super natural and too surreal._

 _She made a plan to call an old friend of hers who had an experience at this kind of thing. She may know and tell what Iemitsu did to her babies._

 _Once Iemitsu and the guest, Sir Timoteo left, that is._

* * *

 **A practice of sort.**

 **I kind of want to try this format out.**

 **I made a tumblr blog dedicated to fanfiction related things under the name torinokomachi so please go there either as an user or anonymous for any questions.**

 **\- torinokomachi**


	2. Monochrome Resurgence 2

When Tsubasa woke, she panicked.

She was sealed and it broke her connection to Quinn, who had been the only person she could voice out her thoughts to at the moment before she was sealed.

She kept her calm and optimism during the time she saw her shared mindscape with Quinn breaking, but now? She let out all the pent up worry, fear, and panic.

What can she do anymore?

She can't prevent Nii-san from being sealed, she knew it was somewhat futile to prevent it. But points from trying? (Not.)

 _I'm calm I'm calm I'm calm-_

She slapped her cheeks. Slowly, she started to take a few breaths to calm herself down.

Once she calmed down, she gathered her thoughts and think.

What will she do now?

She felt so lost without Quinn to help back her up in her decisions.

What can she-

Wait.

There is something.

Nii-san will undoubtedly be what his main timeline self will be like due to the seal spiritually destroying him.

She'll have to try and support him however she can, no matter how hard it felt to do so.

Nii-san needs a great support over anything else.

She'll protect, encourage, and hear him out. That's what a sister does, right?

* * *

Iemitsu and the foreign old man left Japan the next day.

Nii-san didn't look like he'll miss the man. And neither was she going to miss him either.

To be honest, she was far more willing to give Iemitsu a chance but so far, in the first five years of her new life, he hasn't done a thing that could make her think twice of the man as a father in her new life.

Maybe she's just hoping too much at the thought of Iemitsu actually valuing his family over famiglia for once.

Once Iemitsu and the old man left, Nana asked. "Tsu-kun, Sa-chan, how about we head to Tokyo to meet Mama's friend?"

...Well. This is new.

* * *

Nanase Shiori was an old friend of Nomura Nana, and she works as a dance teacher.

She wasn't sure why Nana decided to visit her all the way to Tokyo from Namimori right now and only wanted to tell her when Nana visited.

She was a bit surprised that Nana brought her two children along. Tsunayoshi and Tsubasa.

Shiori decided to be bring up her point. "Nana, I miss you and all but why the sudden visit?"

Nana smiled along as she started talking why. Something that Shiori herself finds endearing because she can practically master the art of tranquil fury, and also annoying because it makes it hard to tell if Nana is serious or if she's joking. "You see, my dear husband Iemitsu came to visit with an old man recently and I suspect he did something to my babies when he claimed them to be tired after playing. Before you ask, I would like to clarify that Sa-chan was scribbling on paper instead of playing with Tsu-kun before Iemitsu brought up that claim when I saw my twins sleeping."

Shiori raised a brow at that. "You think your husband drugged your kids?"

"Oh dear, no! I doubt he would do that, he doesn't seem like the type. I'm saying this because it felt like what he did is something beyond normal means... like something supernatural. You get what I mean?"

"...I think I can see where you're going."

"Well, you are from a long family of dancers Shi-chan, I know some of your relatives got hired to be shrine priest and priestess because you have an involvement with the supernatural long ago. Can you check on them to see if there is anything supernatural going on?"

She obliged and did take a look at Nana's kids. Taking a look at the eldest, Tsunayoshi, who was fidgeting around and hid behind his mother first and she honestly did not like what she saw.

Her senses told her that there is something similar to a chain binding Tsunayoshi's spirit and she really really did not like this by one bit.

When she looked at Tsubasa, who stared at her in what seemed to be curiosity, however, she felt something odd. She couldn't really tell what it is and it confused her. What she felt was an union of a spirit breaking off and split to two. And the same sensation of chains partially binding her spirit.

That was too confusing for words and she couldn't explain that well to Nana. But she told her old friend anyway.

"Nana, I don't know what your husband did to their souls but what I see is that your husband lied about being some oil rig company's employee and actually had some involvement with some supernatural shit."

Nana's smile went frigid.

"...what did he do?"

"Like I said, he has some involvement with the supernatural but I'm not even sure if it's the same kind of supernatural that my family experienced. I'm not sure what he did to your daughter because explaining it is a bit confusing, but what he did to your son though, is that he chained your son's spirit that if no action is taken quickly, it will ruin him in the long run psychologically."

Nana went still.

Shiori continued on than to comment at Nana's state, knowing her friend long enough that when Nana went still, she is about to unleash her hidden rage.

"But that's not to say that the states of your kids are uncurable you know."

At that, Nana's reaction was of surprise, followed by elation. "Really!?"

"Yes. We actually have a case in our family that someone got their soul chained because the one that chained them decided that they don't need to be involved with the supernatural, disregarding that their method would have ruined the victim in the long run. It wasn't something that the supernatural can cure back then, but the method to destroy the chain turns out to require a lot of physical activity. Which is where our dancing comes from. And what got the victim free from the soul binding chains."

And so she suggest. "If they're willing, I'm going to teach them how to dance."

She wasn't sure if this will cure the younger twin though.

But she refused to give her old friend even more burden to hold with a foreign, almost away all the time husband becoming the source of all the burdens Nana held.

* * *

Tsubasa wasn't sure what to make of Nanase Shiori.

Shiori's crimson hair and gray eyes is reminiscent of a character she created during the course of college.

She wasn't sure why Shiori, a character she created existed in Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

As she stares at Shiori, her mind keeps questioning "Why why why-"

She stopped her train of thought as she realized that she is not any different from Shiori herself.

Could Shiori have existed because of her existence in this world? Along with Quinn?

"Sa-chan!" She hears mom calling to her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Sa-chan, Tsu-kun, this is Mama's friend, call her Aunt Shiori!"

Both her and Nii-san nodded and greeted her. "Hello Aunt Shiori."

Shiori greeted back. "Nice to meet you kids. Well, your mother and I talked and she thought of wanting you both to be physically active. Are you kids interested in dancing? Or something like martial arts?"

Dancing?

Well, she had done ballet as a kid once in her old life before she quit and when college came by, she heard there was a Capoeira club and had an interest at the same martial arts too because it's like a mix of dance and fighting, though she eventually joined Aikido instead.

But still, she thinks that Capoeira seems interesting.

Though she wasn't sure what dancing that Shiori meant.

She answered after a long thought. "I am, Aunt Shiori."

Nii-san nervously replied. "T-Tsu-kun wants to try Karate or boxing..."

Shiori smiled and ruffled their heads. "Alright then, I think I know someone that could help you Tsunayoshi-kun, but Tsubasa-chan, what do you feel about tap dancing?"

Tap dancing, from what she heard, is quite similar to ballet, yet also different. She can maybe at least try and learn it. Who knows if it will help. "It seems cool Aunt Shiori."

"Alright then, it's settled. I'll need some time to find Tsunayoshi-kun a tutor from our family but we'll have lessons every Sunday noon in my studio, okay?"

"Okay!"

This new routine should be fun.

* * *

Kindergarten passed by quick. Both she and Nii-san graduated and are moving on to elementary.

She was hoping that the bullying won't be too bad now that Nii-san took up a bit of Karate and boxing.

Speaking of that, she finds herself enjoying tap dancing. It helps improve the flexibility of her feet and she actually kind of liked the taps the dancing shoes made.

Shiori, who had become her surrogate aunt taught her a bit of capoeira to the mix in a case of self defense as she continues the weekly lessons.

It'll get harder in time, but she surely would love to learn more.

* * *

First year of elementary school was difficult to say the least.

Partly of different curriculum of the countries since Japan is quite advanced.

At this, she hardly minded being average because that means there won't be a leverage between her and Nii-san. (Japanese history, as much as she recognize the important figures, would be death of her)

She can study hard enough, but she refuse to show off.

Better stay average.

Though she mentally winced when the teachers regard her better since she didn't fail as much as Nii-san.

Elementary is going to be a long long year...

* * *

Bullies.

Well, she's hardly surprised. But also angry as she saw the bullies picking on Nii-san.

They're everywhere as part of a human's struggles while growing up.

The most she had back in her old life had been name calling though she knew other countries had an even worse case of bullying.

Boys bully through physical means. Girls, on the other hand, bully through psychological warfare.

But then again, psychological warfare is a thing with bullies since they twist the "Action speaks louder" rules. And with that, she thought of her own quote as a contradiction to that phrase. "Action speaks louder than words, but words hurt more than actions."

She was somewhat prepared at least.

She got some pepper sprays and a voice recorder that has the sounds and screams from every horror movie combined.

Recorded by yours truly during one movie night Saturday where Nii-san brought the wrong DVD's to the living room and so they had to watch all those horror movies that are definitely traumatizing for kids where, in the middle of the movies, she took the idea of finding a voice recorder around the house and record all the screams and sounds from horrifying, nightmare fueling scenes. (She did not escape from the nightmares though.)

But the latter seems like a more awesome thing to use. She's feeling vindictive right now at seeing these bullies try to hurt Nii-san.

So hiding in a corner, she pressed play. And then, as the screams comes out, all hel broke lose as every single one of the bullies run crying at the noise. Clearly, they've never seen a horror movie. And even if they did, it was still scary enough to surprise them.

She snickered as soon as they left and then went close to her brother who was trying to tidy himself up from the dust of soil.

"Nii-san, are you okay?"

Nii-san look up from where he was and stared, surprised and also kind of elated.

"Ts-Tsubasa? That was you...?"

"Yep."

She held out her hand and Tsuna looked at her as if wondering why. She answers.

"Family sticks together no matter what Nii-san. I don't want to do things alone without you."

* * *

Mom makes their favorite foods a few times a month.

And they were't really complaining much even if she doesn't make their favorites everyday since mom is a good cook and her cooking is really great.

Nii-san likes Salisbury steak, Tsubasa? Well, she was fine with eating anything, but her favorite food right now is Oyako-Don.

She just really loved the texture of the eggs and chicken blending together with the rice.

And mom made it just perfect for her.

So it was a really nice way to end a tiring day.

Oh, Aunt Shiori's visit to Namimori grows frequent and it's fun.

Aunt Shiori and mom were especially close with each other and when they went together, it felt like two mom's with their kids.

But she enjoys Aunt Shiori's visits. It meant some additional dance lessons for her but it was fun.

* * *

Their sixth birthday went by fast.

Aunt Shiori gave her tap dancing shoes so she can practice on her own when she's home.

Mom gave her art materials, mostly of the marker kind similar to Copic markers which are expensive as hell.

Nii-san gave her a new sketchbook for them to share and she bought him this robot that he was interested at during a shopping trip once.

Here's to another birthday.

* * *

When the holidays comes, most of it is spent with her and Nii-san playing games and drawing.

Yes, drawing. It's mostly on her though.

She was glad that Nii-san followed along with her art adventures. At the least, thanks to that, Nii-san is good enough in the arts and craft side since she doesn't want to exclude him.

Oh yeah, there's Karaoke time too.

It's mostly as an outlet from stress that is school and bullies so they go with Nana to a family karaoke and just sing their hearts out with whatever song they choose.

Sometimes, Aunt Shiori comes along.

Overall, a fun holiday.

Winter holidays are mostly indoors though.

Japanese winters are cold.

* * *

So here's a rundown to the next four years since first grade.

Wake up.

Go to school.

Safe the world.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, just kidding. That's just her being bored.

She just stay with Nii-san and help him along during school.

Plus spend time with Nii-san.

Yeah, pretty friendless. But friends are not a priority right now when Nii-san is in the most troubling situation in life that is being destroyed by reality.

Nii-san's records at school have improved that he has a 50/50 record of failing, which is better than no-good, but people still call him no-good anyways because of how bad he is during the early days of elementary.

Though speaking of friends... interactions with people on the main timeline? Nope, none. Nada.

She never talked to Sasagawa Kyoko, Nii-san did instead, and so he has a crush on her because of that too.

But she did have an acquaintanceship with Kurokawa Hana, Kyoko's supposed best friend since they did a group project together before and are just on greetings basis.

And... Yamamoto.

He's always in his own social circle but she knew that his interactions with them are somewhat strained.

As much as she wanted to help... Nope.

She doesn't want the risk of changing too much.

Even if getting to help Yamamoto and prevent his future fate of a failed attempt on suicide would be good, she doubt Yamamoto would need it at the moment.

Nii-san's the one whose way good at comforting people. She can only listen at most.

This... this was supposed to be Nii-san's job. Not hers.

She knows that she is likely a sky since she has the Vongola Hyper Intuition and the blood of Primo like Nii-san, so she doesn't want to get close in fear that Yamamoto ended up bonding his flames with hers instead of Nii-san.

Her first priority would be to help Nii-san first. Then she can worry about Yamamoto later.

(But is it the right choice? Still... this was for Nii-san, she tried to convince herself from time to time as she reflects on this decision but she failed to stop herself from questioning whether she had done the right thing.)

Oh yeah, she heard a Hibari Kyoya around but never met him in person which is good enough on her book. As much as she can agree with fan opinions, she personally thinks that Hibari Kyoya, as a cloud, is plenty scary and she doesn't want to meet him anytime soon.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, outside of that, her lessons with Aunt Shiori grew intensive. But pretty fun as Aunt Shiori started to think of creative routiens and courses so she won't get bored.

As for Nii-san, in between the years since the first year of elementary school, Amamiya Seiji, Aunt Shiori's cousin and Nii-san's coach took a break from teaching Nii-san for a moment since he has a daughter who is at the stages of being a curious two year old and didn't want to endanger her or be absent from her life. Which left Nii-san quite inactive until his return.

Unfortunately, Uncle Seiji's daughter, Akari, is a mischievous and hyperactive child and often made tantrums to see Uncle Seiji so Akari became one of the constant people the Sawada's met at this weekly arrangement.

So she and Nii-san indirectly become sister and brother of Akari as a result. Nii-san is quite embarassed at the thought, but she didn't really mind, it'll give her a chance to interact with kids more given how awkward she was around them in her old life.

Besides, Akari is a sweet girl even if she is too energetic.

(She wonders how Quinn is doing at this time, she's still hoping to see her again even if their link is broken)

* * *

Truthfully, while she never had much interaction with the main timeline Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters, she did have two sort of friends, sort of acquaintance at school.

Two boys who were neighbors and one of the few people at school who didn't exactly antagonize Nii-san because everyone else does. Or in other words, follow along the crowd. A sad thing about Japanese community is that if you don't follow along the flow, you'll be single out. Something that she finds hard to accept despite Japan being a nice, beautiful country.

Either way, they are Katou Kazuma and Suzuhara Rinne.

She met them at one of the days she was trying to help Nii-san from bullies when she hears Kazuma call out from behind her. "Hibari-senpai, there are bullies here!"

Which caused said bullies to run away in fear of getting caught and being beaten up.

She turned and thanked them. "Thanks for that."

Kazuma smiled. "No problem, uh, you're Sawada-chan right? And that's Sawada-kun?"

"Yeah but, why do you ask?"

"Mind if I help you both out?"

"...What?"

"What Ma-kun means is that he wants to be your sort of friend and he feels kinda sorry for you since you had to fight all the bullying Sawada-kun got all by yourself." Rinne answers.

At the time, she wasn't sure what to make of it. She wasn't sure if she can trust Kazuma and Rinne since many of the kids she met bully Nii-san or just join along the bullying.

Rinne shrugs at her silence. "Well, I can understand why you won't take the offer of being Ma-kun's friend since everyone else are jerks to Sawada-kun. So that means I can stil keep Ma-kun for myself~." Rinne hugged Kazuma at the last line, embarassing Kazuma.

"H- hey, stop that Ricchan!"

"Don't wanna." Rinne puffed his cheeks. "Now I demand you to carry me home Ma-kun."

"Go walk on your own feet you sloth." Kazuma retorted in a good mannered way.

"Ma-kun is mean."

"Ugh, let's just go now." Kazuma grabbed Rinne's arms and then looked back at her. "The offer still stands though, Sawada-chan!"

So that was the start of the sort of friendship she had with Katou Kazuma and Suzuhara Rinne.

Now that she think back, she wasn't exactly friendless, but she wasn't sure if she could really regard to them as a friend so she see's it as sort of friends, sort of acquaintances relationship.

* * *

The bullying was usual.

But today, it was quite... infuriating.

Most of the things the bullies said are pretty meaningless and untrue, something that she can help encourage Nii-san. But today? It's personal.

The bullies haughtily say that Nii-san is some weakling who had to depend on his sister and that he shouldn't be the older brother since he depended on her too much to defend himself.

HOWDARETHEYSPEAKTHATWHENTHEYKNOWNOTHINGABOUTNII-SAN-

As she is about to step in, she was stopped when she hears. "What are you doing, herbivores?"

A recognizable phrase and silhouette closing in right in front of her, but behind the bullies.

As the bullies stopped in fear, she took that moment to run, pepper spray on hand and spray it at the bullies before taking Nii-san's hand and run all the way out of school.

She wasn't sure why, but lately, she finds Hibari near to the location where Nii-san is usually bullied more than usual.

But she just hopes that it doesn't mean anything bad.

* * *

They stopped after they were far far away from school.

Catching up to their breath.

Once they shook off all the adrenaline flowing to their system earlier, Nii-san asked. "Tsubasa... do you think I'm an useless brother?"

"...No, you're not. You're my brother no matter what anyone says, or who you are."

"But... I never defended you when you are in trouble or anything... Even though I learned a lot from Uncle Seiji..."

Tsubasa can't help but sigh. "Nii-san... some people just take time to learn differently. You just need your own pace. Besides, just being there together with me is enough for me."

"But still! I haven't done anything that would make me feel like I'm really your brother!"

She was surprised to hear that. "Nii-san...?"

"S- say, Tsubasa... do you know what the bully earlier said before you tried to help?"

"What is it?"

"That I'm a weak older brother that depends on his little sister to protect himself."

"...Nii-san most bullies say nonsense that would keep you down, they're-"

"Not true? But it's the truth for me! I know you're my sister, you know I'm your brother, but that doesn't change that I haven't done anything as a brother to you! They say I have to be the one that protects you, not the other way around!"

"But protecting can go both ways!"

"It still doesn't change that I feel like I'm not good enough to be your brother or be your twin!"

"You are good enough as a brother and twin for me!"

"It's not with so many people thinking otherwise and you know it!"

Tsubasa went silent and looked down. She... She couldn't really think of an answer or retort to stop Nii-san from feeling so worse about himself.

While it's true she did most of the protecting, she knew that Nii-san is kind and compassionate, something that so many people lack.

Maybe... maybe it's her fault for protecting Nii-san too much that it happened but what can she do now?

But was it really her mistake that this fight happened?

Did she protect him so much that he didn't have much chance to be able to show what he can do?

So-

Nii-san sighed. "Sorry, let's just go home before mom worries about us."

Nii-san started to walk further ahead, stomping as if his anger at today's events has yet to be sated. Walking faster than usual.

She looked up, about to catch up to Nii-san but at that time, she saw steel beams falling down and looked that they ran all the way to a construction site but then she remembered the steel beams, running as fast as she could before the steel beams could hit him.

"Nii-san!"

She pushed Tsuna away, falling in the process.

The steel beams fell on her and-

Pain pain pain pain pain-

Why can't she stand up and at least crawl out of the debris-

She soon looked down and saw a pool of blood that she knew must be hers coming out from where her legs were.

And the blood doesn't stop flowing as she kept struggling to get out.

'No no no I still need to live for Nii-san and mom-'

Then the world turned black and something in her mind felt like it's breaking apart.

* * *

 _At first, there was a painful sound of a crash after he was pushed out._

 _Next, he turned back and saw his sister struggling to move out of the heavy objects stacked one by one on top of her lower body._

 _Then there's blood blood blood so much blood and his sister's eyes slowly closed as her body went limp._

 _As his mind registered that yes, it's his twin sister lying in a pool of blood under the debris of the steel beams, his eyes widened._

 _Did... did his sister die?_

 _...No. It can't be._ (It's my fault-)

 _Everything felt like it's tearing apart as he soon tried and struggled to remove the heavy steel beams that are crushing his sister._

(Please please please be alive- I'm sorry-)

 _He didn't really realize that he was being pulled back from where his sister was and then he hears._

" _Breathe Sawada-san. You're ventilating."_

 _Slowly, he calmed down and breathe as he was told. Once he did, he stared back at the debris and looked around._

 _He saw his sister unconcious, covered in blood. Carried out from those debrises by someone in black._

 _Before he can stand up, he was held down again. "Sawada-san, we need to see if you have any injuries, rest assured, your sister is alive."_

 _Just hearing that is enough to get him to calm down._

 _She's alive. And he's glad._

* * *

" _Kyo-san, there is an incident of falling steel beams on the construction site near the markets. There are victims."_

" _Hn."_

" _It's Sawada Tsunayoshi and... Sawada Tsubasa. Sawada Tsunayoshi suffered light injuries, but the younger Sawada is worse."_

 _Silence._

" _At what extent?"_

" _Her legs are under the heavy pressure of the steel beams and there was quite a lot of blood."_

" _...Send them to Namimori hospital immediately."_

* * *

 _Yamamoto Takeshi caught a glimpse of an ambulance carrying a girl and a boy following the staff before the ambulance left._

 _He thought he had seen the two kids around and was about to chase after the ambulance to find out who it was, but he dismissed the thought as he looked at the skies that it's getting late and he had to go before the old man gets even more worried._

(He missed the dried pool of blood and steel beams that lay behind the scene in front of him)

* * *

 _Sawada Nana was cooking dinner for her two children when older boys in black knocked the house's door._

" _Hello, Sawada-san, we apologize, but we are here to inform you that your two children are caught in an accident."_

 _And just like that, she felt like her heart is torn asunder._

* * *

 _Kazuma and Rinne are worried at seeing Tsuna and Tsubasa absent._

 _Teacher said that they got sick, but that's not right. They've been well and healthy yesterday. Why are they sick?_

 _So they decided to visit Tsuna and Tsubasa's home after school. Except they don't really need to get into the house as they saw Tsuna and his mom just about to enter the house._

 _Kazuma, being far active than the lethargic Rinne, called out to Tsuna. "Hey!"_

 _Tsuna turned and looked at him and Rinne in surprise._

" _Katou-san and Suzuhara-san?"_

" _Yes us, but where's Tsubasa?" Rinne asked._

 _Tsubasa had let them call her by name last year in exchange of her calling them Kazuma and Rinne, so both boys feel like they're really friends with the twin sister. Not close friends, but good enough._

 _But back to the point at hand. As they see Tsuna's eye quivering as if he's about to cry. They can't help but be worried._

 _Tsuna's mom decided to explain to them what really happened. All they felt after hearing the news was dread and even more worry._

* * *

The news of the steel beams falling on the roads spread like wildfire in a few days. People knew that there are victims, but who? They don't know, the names aren't even revealed either. But the workers of said construction site were fired and being beat up for negligence, courtesy of a certain skylark.

* * *

Tsubasa awoke to a dried throat, weakness, and achy muscles.

She rise up from her lying position and-

Ah. It's the smell of anticeptics.

She's in the hospital.

She soon recalled the last thing she remembered and winced.

That hurt too much and she doesn't want to remember it anytime soon.

She heard the door click open, her attention going to the door and see her mother who soon smiled at the sight of her awakening.

"Sa-chan! I'm glad you were awake!"

She simply nodded. Letting out her wonder as she rasped due to her dry throat. "How long was I out?"

"It's been five days Sa-chan. You lost a lot of blood from the accident."

…So that's why she felt achy and her throat is so dry.

She swing her arms around, trying to see if they got stiff before she proceeded to do the same to her legs-

Wait.

Something is odd.

She tried to move her legs, but she can't. She had a bad feeling she knew why, but she asked her mother anyway.

"Mom, why can't I feel my legs?"

* * *

" _There are no broken bones, Mrs Sawada, which is a miracle itself considering the weight of those steel beams and the fact that she survived from the blood loss. However, the nerves at your daughters legs are severely damaged from the impact and the heavy weight also affected the nerves in the spine."_

" _Are you saying..."_

" _We apologize, but your daughter's legs are paralyzed."_

" _What..."_

" _Don't lose hope yet Mrs Sawada, there is a solution to it. The fast method is a surgery, but quite risky because nerves aren't very easy to repair. The safest way to recover the nerves are through physical theraphy but it usually takes years. Your daughter will take longer than that since the tissues of the skin on her legs are also damaged so she won't be taking theraphy until those tissues heal."_

 _There was a faint sound of a fallen plate right outside of the room._

* * *

"...You got the worst injuries Sa-chan. Your legs will be scarred by the time the skin heals because it was a big scar. And most of the steel beams fell on you than Tsu-kun."

"Then..."

"Sa-chan, you won't be able to walk for a while unless you decided to take theraphy or a surgery."

'...Oh.'

Tsubasa stayed silent at the revelation.

She should have expected this when she charged ahead to save Tsuna. But at one part, it was worth it because Tsuna is alive, and that's enough for her.

Then her mother questioned. "Sa-chan, do you hate your brother for this?"

...Well.

"Well..." She trailed off. "Honestly mom, I am a bit angry about this, but why would I hate him or even blame him for it?"

She paused for a bit before adding. "What's done done mom. I think I'll take up the theraphy even if it takes years. I'm only glad that there are no broken bones. And you know... I'm just glad Nii-san is alright. But..."

"But?"

"...I don't know mom. I can't find myself to be angry at Nii-san over this. But I'm just... angry that this happened and I couldn't do anything to stop this."

"... I see."

"What got you to ask mom?"

"No, it's nothing." Nana shook her head.

Tsubasa had a feeling she knew why.

Nii-san has a hard case of blaming himself sometimes.

"Say Sa-chan, would you like me to bring something to eat for tomorrow's visit?"

"Oyako-Don." Tsubasa answers in an as-a-matter-of-fact way. She loves Oyako-Don and she will not be deprived of it.

Nana gave a knowing smile.

"Noted Sa-chan. Rest well."

Nana kissed her forehead and left her on her own.

* * *

When Nana is sure Tsubasa wasn't listening as she closes the door, she looked over to her left.

"I told you didn't I, Tsu-kun? No need to worry anymore, okay?"

* * *

" _Tsu-kun! What's wrong with you? The food's all gone to waste!"_

 _Tsu-kun didn't bother to fix the mess, as when he asked her, he sounds far too broken and about to tear up._

" _Mom... did I hear that right? Tsubasa won't walk for a long time?"_

 _She reluctantly answered her son. "...Yes."_

 _Nana received a tight hug for it, followed by her baby boy crying._

" _Tsu-kun?"_

" _Mom... I'm scared..." He sobbed as she returned his hug._

" _Why would you be scared?"_

" _Mom I was the reason she got hit by those steel beams! I took away her legs! She can't walk anymore! She's going to hate me!"_

" _Don't be silly Tsu-kun. Sa-chan will never hate you."_

" _But mom... she can't walk for a long time... if only I didn't get into a fight with her..."_

 _Ah._

 _She supposed it must be their first fight as siblings... but she didn't think their first fight would lead to disaster to the family._

 _But Sa-chan is still breathing despite her injuries._

 _Her two babies being alive is just enough for her._

 _Maybe she'll try to call Iemitsu later to see if he can help with Sa-chan's condition._

 _He had to._

* * *

 **Personally, I want to write far longer than this, but I decided to stop here.**

 **Prologue arc name is based on the Diverse system song of the same title composed by Feryquitous.**

 **An expansion of Nana's history because we need more about Nana's background. And despite being close, like any normal family, there will be times where siblings had to fight.**

 **\- torinokomachi**


	3. Monochrome Resurgence 3

Bless the sketchbook and her art materials!

She was thankful mom and Nii-san brought her stuff and food earlier when they visited her.

She was getting bored staying around the room. And she did check the TV, but nothing caught her interest.

She would really need to thank mom and Nii-san again when they come over to visit soon.

Kazuma and Rinne also visited with Nii-san and mom too earlier, mostly just to say get well soon and hope that they could really hang out some time.

It kind of warmed her heart hearing that and maybe she should really start to see Kazuma and Rinne more as her friends than before.

She heard the doors slide open, causing her to shift her head, only to see a familiar looking person.

And she is clearly horrified.

"Hibari-san?"

* * *

For Hibari Kyouya, Sawada Tsunayoshi is weak. Because he had to rely on someone to actually defend himself.

Sawada Tsubasa, on the otherhand, is neither weak or strong. When compared to the animal kingdom chain, he find himself thinking of Sawada Tsubasa as an omnivore but the term didn't sit right on his mind.

He knows words but he prefers the animal kingdom analogy when he spoke of the status of a person's strength. Because it also reflects on their personal strength on how they'd be able to survive the world.

So he often calls people as that for most of the time.

Many of the people he saw are herbivores due to their herded mentality and being alike to sheeps and their weakness.

The ones he recruited as part of his future discipline committee are neither herbivores or carnivores. They may fear him but he saw that they at least have a respect about what he does and follow him for it, so he see's them as omnivores.

And he himself finds himself to be a carnivore as among the school, he's the only one strong enough to fight adults twice his height and have more strength than everyone else. And he likes to pride himself thinking that he is smarter and more self asserting compared to the rest of the population.

But back to the subject of Sawada Tsubasa.

He had observed her actions a few times since he came across them running from herbivores chasing them once in his patrols.

And hence, he finds himself watching over Sawada Tsubasa as he patrolled the school.

He failed to comprehend the reason why she chose to guide her herbivore of a brother than to fight when she has the initiative to.

Yet he never found a chance to actually confront her about that choice because duty calls.

Sawada Tsubasa still had the chance to sharpen and grow her fangs, yet she chose to help her herbivore of a brother.

Well, he was somewhat feeling vindictive when he heard of the incident because he thought, that's what she gets for helping a herbivore too much.

You give and give, and eventually, you have nothing in return. (It's a dog eat dog world after all.)

He only got the chance to visit a day after he was informed by Kusakabe that she is now awake.

As she calls him out in wonder (And fear, he did not know why she should fear a fellow potential carnivore). He spoke up. "You."

"...Yes?"

"Why do you keep helping that herbivore brother of yours when you have the chance to grow to be a carnivore?"

"Why are you asking something that couldn't be answered by normal people who don't get animal analogies?"

...He didn't quite expect a retort.

Her face paled for a moment and murmured a hasty apology. "Sorry. I didn't expect that."

He grunted in response.

Sawada Tsubasa took some thought and answered. "My personal selfish reason is that I don't want to lose the brother I love to reality. My other reason is that he needs someone else to guide and help him to get through life because just mom and her friends alone isn't enough. Plus, bullies are nasty and if they go far, Nii-san would have actually tried to kill himself. I... I can't let that happen."

Hibari stated out. "You could at least request help from the students who don't join in that."

Sawada Tsubasa gave out a scoff. "Most of them could care less about what happenes to Nii-san but me. Who would care about some useless nobody anyways?"

He noted the cold tone that was directed at those herbivores.

"Useless and herbivorous he maybe, to me, he's a far far better person than everyone around class. He's still my family and family sticks together."

There was silence. Then Hibari left the room without a word.

But with an understanding.

From her reply, he started to understand, just a little.

Sawada Tsubasa is neither herbivore, carnivore, or an omnivore.

Sawada Tsubasa is a little baby bird still growing her wings. (Like her namesake)

In the same way he is trying to sharpen his claws and fangs.

So Hibari Kyouya decided that Sawada Tsubasa is a little baby bird.

Her relationship with her herbivore of a brother is more alike to birds of a flock who go together no matter where they go. With Sawada Tsubasa being the one to guide the flock of two.

He still couldn't figure out what kind of bird Sawada Tsubasa will be, but he knows that there are species of birds who help out herbivores in the animal kingdom. So he would refer to her as baby bird for now.

Yet, it's such a shame, that her fate to fly was sealed by being a caged bird who could no longer fly free.

Her wings clipped off.

* * *

...That had been weird and also worrying.

Even as she tries not to stand out too much, she managed to gain the attention of Hibari for some reason.

Maybe he saw her a few times when she helped Nii-san from the bullies.

Yeah, that's the only plausible explanation to how she got the attention of Hibari Kyoya. And had to do with that weird question.

She wasn't even sure why he was there asking why she still helped Nii-san either ways. And really infuriated that he thinks Nii-san that way. She understood that maybe with the flames sealed, it affected Nii-san spritually that it took Reborn coming to his life to recover the flames and allow Hibari-san to see and respect Tsuna's own strength-

There was a voice behind the still opened door. "Uh, Sawada-chan? Can I come in?"

The voice was male. She couldn't tell who it was because the person is right outside of the room.

She let him in anyway. "Go ahead."

When the visitor entered the room, she was more than surprised.

She is, once again, horrified. Less than Hibari Kyoya visiting. Because...it's Yamamoto Takeshi.

Is this give Tsubasa a heart attack day?

* * *

Yamamoto may not be the smartest, but he isn't an idiot.

In the contrary to what the school population thinks, he is observant enough.

Yes, he have friends and yes, he looks happy... but is he really friends with those who claims themselves to be his friends?

Not really.

He maybe happy go lucky most of the time, but he isn't entirely happy.

He is only happy because his now long gone mom ask him to be happy for her. So that's why he smiles. Even if it's painful sometimes.

But back to the point in hand.

He knows of the Sawada twins.

The older is known as the clumsy and meek one. But the younger... well, while she did fare a bit better. But the problem is that she hardly talks and usually goes away before most of his peers can socialize with her. So no one knows much about her. (Well, there is Kurokawa, but even she doesn't know much about the younger Sawada.)

Yet the one thing they know is that she usually sticks by her brother most of the time.

It's like the little sister is a ghost due to how she is almost invisible to everyone, even to those who wants to try and socialize with her.

But he often caught Sawada-chan looking at him with concerned eyes before she looked away and mind her own business.

He is just confused to why she looked so concerned about him, someone whom she hardly interacted with.

He never got to ask why she looked at him like that because he would always be invited by his so called friends or because something happened so the chance to ask was gone.

So he was somewhat confused when he saw what seemed to be the Sawada twins getting into an ambulance before he dismissed it.

Then she was absent the next day along with the older brother with them being told that they are sick.

But three days later, in the morning, he saw Sawada heading over to a far different direction from school.

He followed out of curiosity because, why would a sick person be out of the house?

He was surprised that he went over to Namimori hospital and went past the receptionist. He was about to follow when he hears a conversation among the passing nurses.

" _Oh, that poor boy again... his sister is yet to wake up."_

" _Yes, it's truly tragic. They got into a fight and then an accident had to happen before any of them could get a chance to apologize."_

" _What are those people from the construction site thinking, slacking off and almost killing the sister? I'm really glad that the Hibari Kyoya actually beat some sense to them for negligence."_

He stopped as he let all the information sink into his mind and then it hit him to a sight he saw three days back of the seemingly familiar Sawada twins being brought by an ambulance.

So that's why they were absent?

He decided to try and ask for the nurses nearby. "Excuse me! Can you tell me what room does Sawada-chan reside?"

"Sawada-chan? Oh! You mean Tsubasa-chan! It's room 203!"

"Alright, thank you!"

He ran ahead to the stairs to the second floor and scours around for room 203. Ignoring the shouts of no running from the nurses.

Let's see, 203...

Aha! There it is!

He knocked first hand, declaring "Excuse me!" and entered.

He saw a very shocked older brother and the younger one lying on the bed. Eyes closed.

"Y- Yamamoto-kun?"

"Yo, Sawada! I was kinda curious when I saw you out this morning not going to school. Haha!"

"...Yamamoto-kun. Why do you sound as if you are trying to force yourself?"

...He is confused. But he smiled anyway. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to say this but... your smile didn't reach to your eyes. I spend enough time together with my family to know how a happy person smiles. And yours... didn't look real."

...Oh.

Maybe that's why Sawada-chan gave him concerned glances sometimes.

"...Ahaha, you caught on me."

He tried to divert the subject and asked. "So how's Sawada-chan?"

"...She's alright for now. But we don't know if she'll wake up soon."

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon! You just got to believe it Sawada."

"...But what if she never wakes up?"

He gave a slap at the back of the brunette. "She will Sawada! Sulking won't get you anywhere."

Sawada gave a light laugh at that. "Thanks Yamamoto-kun." He looked at him and stated. "You know, you're kind of alike to Tsubasa."

"Hm?"

Sawada smiled sheepishly. "How do I say it... Tsubasa's been cheering on me and kept me up in spirits everytime I got bullied or being pushed down. Always encouraging and ensuring that she won't look at me otherwise because I'm her brother. Hearing it from her felt really calming and I felt a bit better from it. I got the same vibe from you too."

He took it as a compliment that he is good at cheering people up.

"Haha, thanks for that." He had a thought and asked. "Say, mind if I call you by name?"

Sawada was surprised. "Eh? Um, you mean, as in being my friend?"

"Yeah, haha! What's wrong with that?"

"I- I don't really mind but just call me Tsuna!"

Yamamoto Takeshi returned home far earlier than his old man expected but with a really happy smile since a while and called off his fake friendship in favor of a possibly real one.

When he hears that the little sister is now awake, he decided to give her a visit with the same question he asked to Sawada- no, Tsuna in mind.

* * *

...First Hibari-san, and now Yamamoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well.

Maybe some things are just inevitable. She would have to interact with them sooner or later whether they are Nii-san's future guardians or not.

She refused to interact with them yet because, selfish reason that is fear of changing too many things, and wanting to know them better when Nii-san becomes Decimo AKA start of the main timeline, she doesn't want to steal the position that is meant to be Nii-san's.

Even a ripple can change many things and she really prefer not to risk it so much.

(But what of the story-)

If she can't evade actually interacting to Yamamoto and Hibari-san before the story actually starts, maybe it's inevitable that this story right now isn't just about Nii-san.

And she's just too selfish and excused herself with weakness and fear of everything she knows about this world being over-ridden with change.

She's just afraid that if she tried to change, things will fall apart.

Does all this make her a coward?

...Maybe it is.

She lacked a motivational drive and conviction and always always wonders if she is making the right choice or not.

Is this what she wanted? Is this the kind of person she is-

"Sawada-chan? What's with the long look?"

She looked back at Yamamoto and shook her head. "No, it's nothing." And she questions. "Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here but well, we don't really talk to each other much."

"But you noticed that I've been lying to everyone else."

...Oh. "...It's kind of hard not to when you seem like you are forcing yourself."

"Then why didn't you try and be friends with me? I don't bite you know." It's eerie to see Yamamoto saying that with a smile. Because she can feel the cold undertones.

"...I don't know, you seem to get along with Nii-san's bullies, I have mixed feelings on whether I should believe you or not."

"...I see. Then what can I do for you to believe that I can be a good friend?"

That's... she did not expect that.

"Be a friend that won't betray Nii-san's trust and then maybe I can give you a chance, Yamamoto-kun."

For a moment, she saw Yamamoto looking more genuinely happy than usual. "Good thing I started being his friends two days ago, Sawada-chan."

What. "Two days ago?"

"Yup. You were out then and Tsuna gave me an okay. But I really wanna ask too if you want to be friends with me too? But well, since I'm friends with Tsuna already, that makes you my friend too right?"

"If you'd like... but call me Tsubasa. Just Tsubasa."

"Sure thing!"

She envies Yamamoto a little, seeing that he gets back at his feet easily. But seeing Yamamoto smile happily at her acceptance of his friendship with her and Nii-san, she supposed that it's a start.

* * *

 _It's easy to put two on two together that the victims of the recent incident was him and Tsubasa._

 _Tsuna knew as much because they've been absent for longer than usual. And the fact that he returned to class a week after the incident instead of a few days._

 _Though when he hears a portion of the class groaning at how he should've been dead instead of Tsubasa, he was infuriated at how disrespectful and insensitive they were._

 _He could've almost lost his sister-_

 _But then, Yamamoto laughed and casually mentions a rather morbid image of how Tsubasa almost died which creeped out everyone. Is this really Yamamoto? The one they know?_

 _The class didn't get a chance to retort as Yamamoto's speech ends with him declaring out loud that he'd rather be friends with Tsuna and Tsubasa over the class since at least they didn't disrespect someone who is dead or lost a family. So to him, them disrespecting Tsuna who almost lost Tsubasa is also them disrespecting him who lost his mom. The class tried to apologize but Yamamoto refused to accept their rather half-hearted apology and went over to Tsuna. Smiling at him before the teacher comes into class for the lesson to start._

 _It gets slightly weirder for Tsuna as the day went on._

 _When the bullies are about to get him for some of his lunch, Yamamoto stepped in and casually laughed, bringing Tsuna with him as they walked far away from the bullies. Then they met Suzuhara-kun and Katou-kun along the way who showed them somewhere nice where bullies won't bother to look for._

 _Tsuna decided to ask why they bothered about him during that lunch._

 _Yamamoto answers. "Because you seem worth it and you're definitely far better than what everyone else say. Plus, you're the one that asked that there's something wrong with me while everyone else pretty much don't."_

 _Suzuhara-kun answered next. "Well, we're more interested in being friends with Tsubasa at first. But you know, what we respect is that you both keep going even if it look like every thing is against you. And that's a plus on my book."_

 _Katou-kun rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, answering last. "I'm kind of on the same page as Ricchan, but we really respect that you're still moving onward. Not to say that we only bother ot hang around you because you're Tsubasa's brother. But we'd rather get along with people with better personalities. And even though almost everyone calls you No-good, you're a much better person than them."_

 _Tsuna decided that maybe things are going to look a bit better in the future._

* * *

Nii-san recalled his day back to school.

She nods at him as he recall the day. "I guess it's great huh, actually having friends."

Nii-san looked flustered at that and tried to assure her. "Ah, I'm not going to leave you alone just because of that! I mean, we can share!"

She gave a light laugh at him. "I know Nii-san."

She was a bit furious at some of those people who commented at how Nii-san should have died instead.

'How easy it is to be able to dismiss someone else's plight by being apathetic.' She scoffed in her mind, still sore at the behaviour and interaction that they had given to Nii-san.

Though even then, people can be apathetic.

She dropped the subject and asked Nii-san. Something that she's been thinking since Yamamoto's visit yesterday. "Nii-san, am I a coward?"

Now Nii-san looked at her confused. "What makes you think that you're a coward?"

"Well... it's about Yamamoto-kun. He visited yesterday a few hours after you left with mom. Talked a bit before leaving."

"Really?"

She nodded. "After Yamamoto-kun left, I kinda realized that he wants us to be his friends and I got thinking... both of us could have been his friend sooner, and we could have been friends with Kazuma-kun and Rinne-kun but I was a bit more focused on trying to help you out than worry about Yamamoto-kun whose happy mask isn't real or that both Kazuma-kun and Rinne-kun wanted to reach out to both of us as a friend. I was scared they might end up judging you because almost everyone calls you a no-good. But..."

"It was never the case?"

"...Yes." She felt like getting a panic attack right now. "I was so scared about that and I never thought they actually wanted to be friends with us despite so. I never felt so mad about how much of a scaredy cat I was about people since-"

"No you're not!"

"...Eh?" That was the first time he ever said no.

"W- well I mean, you're there with me all the time. You helped me from my bullies in ways I don't think I could do. And even when almost everyone stayed away from me because I'm no-good Tsuna, you still stayed and helped me... that's brave enough for me!"

"...I'm sorry Nii-san. I don't think I'm brave when I'm scared about people."

"...Tsubasa. Please don't put yourself at fault because you were more worried about my well-being."

She looked at Nii-san, seeing the amber orange hues at his usual warm brown eyes. "This time... I'll be the one to encourage and help you, Tsubasa. Just like you always do like the old times."

She can't help it. She hugged Nii-san and tried to hold down from crying because she felt like she is about to tear up. She never thought Nii-san would have cared about her this much. "Thank you Nii-san."

Nii-san hugged her back. "You're welcome, little sister."

* * *

 _Shiori saw a crying Nana at the doorsteps of her home at the middle of the night and brought her in as she comforted Nana._

 _Hearing her rant about how Iemitsu didn't answer her calls no matter how many times she had attempted to do so for two days._

" _What should I do Shi-chan? I'm just a housewife without much income for myself and I can't just burden my parents!"_

 _It makes her wonder what Nana actually saw in Iemitsu for her to marry him and she was sure Nana is starting to think twice about her husband. But then again, Nana still loved him so she had a feeling that Nana would be far forgiving than she is._

 _But it's worrying to hear of the disaster that befell on them. Tsubasa had been an earnest and good student. And the progress on recovering from the chain that bind their souls is close to complete too... though that's mostly on Tsubasa than Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi might need some more time since he is fully chained. But progress is progress._

 _But still, she tries to help sometimes, she is a dance teacher first and foremost and new plenty of stretches that could help maintain some of the ailments of the muscles._

 _Though none of them would help Tsubasa at her current state, she does know one activity that could double as a physical theraphy for the younger twin. Perks of having a big family and all of them being active in the physical side along with dancing regardless of whether they took it as a hobby or as a job._

" _Nana, I know a physiotheraphy that could help Tsubasa once she wakes up and her skin is healed. Do you want me to call one of my cousins?"_

* * *

Aunt Shiori visited and brought along a cousin of hers during thenight a little after Nii-san left the room with mom fetching him.

Shinonome Harumi is scary and stern looking but she turned out to be quite a jolly woman.

(And she had to wonder how big is Aunt Shiori's family, it somehow reminded her of her first life where she had more cousins on her mom's side of the family...)

Aunt Shiori talked with the doctors and it was accepted that her physiotheraphy would be Yoga.

She doesn't mind Yoga, she took some classes before in her first life. And Yoga was soothing so she has no problems with it.

Oh, while the adults are talking after the explanation, Akari popped in along with a red haired boy who seemed older than her.

Akari, in all her energy introduced the boy as Shinonome Tatsuki, Harumi's son. And her cousin.

They just talked a bit about what they do and apparently Harumi will move in to Namimori with Tatsuki concerning her new duty of helping out Tsubasa's physical theraphy and, Akari quotes "So Tatsu-nii won't be fighting anymore Yankee's".

She's worried about that fighting Yankee's part.

At the same time, Akari told her that the Amamiya's will be moving in to Namimori as well since the Amamiya's wanted a break from city life.

At least Akari being around is one thing she'd like to look forward to.

* * *

The passing week doesn't really have much occurrence asides the frequency of seeing Yamamoto come by with Nii-san along with Kazuma and Rinne.

Bringing her the homework she missed while away and played some games while they're at it.

Card games in fact.

There's poker and all but it went off the rails at some point because Rinne brought Uno.

It was a fun disaster to say the least.

At one point while Nii-san is talking with Yamamoto, Tsubasa asked to Kazuma and Rinne. "Does the offer of being friends still stand?"

Kazuma and Rinne both looked confused before Kazuma smiled and chuckled. "Come on, we've known each other for like 2 years or so, how can we not be friends?"

Tsubasa smiled back. "Then I'm pleased to be your friend... Kazu-kun, Rikkun."

They both looked surprised at the nickname but they returned her sentiment.

.

.

.

.

.

Asides that, she had only one visit from Hibari in the early morning and was confused when Hibari labelled her "Baby bird". And she asked. "Why baby bird?"

"Because you are growing your wings to fly and you are small."

"...I'm not tiny."

"To me, you are."

She was a bit confused when he hears Hibari murmur. "A caged, little baby bird. In fact."

And she ask another question. "Why did you like using animal analogies?"

Hibari shrugged, no answer.

She honestly thought that her conversations with Hibari will get weirder as time went on.

.

.

.

.

.

Tatsuki and Akari officially moved in after Aunt Shiori's visit three days ago. Akari was doing well, but she's worried about Tatsuki. Because she saw Tatsuki visiting with blood on his fist during his first official day of moving into Namimori, and she panicked, looking wide eyed at the fist until he clarified.

"Uh, don't worry about this, this isn't my blood."

"...That makes me even more worried. Did you get involved with Yakuza's or something?"

"No, just a bunch of jerks."

Silence. She wonders. "Bullies?"

"Sort of." He sighed.

And Tatsuki kept visiting around the few days after that with more signs of being tired and his hands having stains of the blood of his opponents, which worries her more.

Though thinking back, she and Tatsuki are just strangers turned acquaintances, she can't just ask him why it happened first. So she decided to ask the second thing she wanted to know first hand.

"Why do you go to my room almost all the time in these few days?"

He shrugged. "Because hospitals are the last place they will go since the nurses and doctors will find out about the attempted attack on me and tell their parents about it."

"You know some people can be apathethic to a person's plight."

"Maybe, but even if the nurses and doctors don't tell, they're going to be on detention or something for trying to start a fight in a hospital."

"And all the blood?"

"I'd just say that I punched the wall too hard and they'd let me in. The people here are kind of... ignorant about the bullying."

"It's a pretty small town you know. It doesn't have much when compared to Tokyo."

"Maybe."

She looked back at Tatsuki's hands, and exhaled a sigh. "Alright, if any of those jerks comes for you, you can hide in my room. While I'm still in hospital anyway. If anything, you're welcome to the Sawada household to hide too, mom would be happy with company. It's the least I can do at my current state."

"Noted and appreciated."

So Tatsuki's officially a constant visitor asides Yamamoto, Nii-san, Kazu-kun and Rikkun.

* * *

 _It was one of those days that he was bullied._

 _He's used to being bullied for his smarts._

 _But today had been a bit different. Sure, he's bullied, but someone actually beat up the bullies for once._

 _It happened when this red haired guy who looked kinda cute but also scary glared at the bullies and then proceeded to beat them up._

 _The bullies skedaddled pretty fast seeing that he had broken at least a few bones or something._

 _The guy turned to him. "You okay there?"_

 _He can only nod in reply. The guy gave him a look over before he decided to hoist him at the guy's shoulder._

" _Wh- what are you doing!?" He was frantic, okay?_

" _Getting you to the hospital. Might as well get you checked for bruises and skip whatever you were doing."_

 _He couldn't retort to that and since the guy seems strong enough, he just let him get him to the hospital._

* * *

 _Oh for the love of-_

She cut herself from mentally cursing as Tatsuki visited her room five days after the conversation they had about Tatsuki's problem with bullies and brought a red haired boy.

And she knew who that red head was from her memories.

Irie Shouichi.

Tatsuki apparently can't escape from trouble of getting into fights and he happened to save a bullied Irie along the way. Deciding to bring him over to the hospital for his injuries and checking on her while he's at it.

Now Tatsuki left the room to get some food while she is left alone with the red head.

Don't get her wrong, she's resigned at the idea of interacting with the people of the main timeline at this point, but she was **not** expecting to meet Irie Shouichi this early.

And she honestly didn't know what to do with this.

Should she just be scary so she would scare the hell out of him and they won't meet until the whole Byakuran shebang?

Or just be herself?

But does she really want to be a friend to him this early?

What would happen if she did?

Could it make some things worse? Or-

Urgh, this is giving her a headache.

She's questioning too much.

 _Oh fuck it, might as well roll along._

"So uh..." She stared at the red head.

"I- I'm Irie Shouichi..."

"Right, Irie-kun. My name is Sawada Tsubasa and welcome to my semi- humble abode."

"...That was supposed to be a joke isn't it?" Irie wonders.

"Didn't mean to make it a joke. And I'm kind of on hospital care until next week so I had to say that."

Well, there she goes being sarcastic and weird. Being bored and cooped up can do that.

"What."

"Sorry about that. I'm currenty very bored and can't wait till I'm released even though I won't be able to walk for a while."

And she saw Irie about to ask in curiosity before he decided to shut up because it may be rude. Tsubasa decided to answer. "Got into an accident with steel beams and my legs are officially paralyzed unless I take physiotheraphy."

Irie winced hearing that.

"Well, it hurt but I had a feeling that I'm going to get fake pity from many sides and then maybe get bullied because bullies are jerks that needed punching bags."

Japanese bullies are officially meaner than the ones she had in her old life.

Irie just nodded along and asked. "U- um, did you have a wheel chair already?"

"...Asides the one rented from the hospital? Not really."

"I see..."

At that moment, Tatsuki came back with food. "Did I miss something?" He wonders.

"Nope, we're just introducing ourselves."

Tatsuki simply nodded and handed the both of them food.

Food is an exaggeration since Tatsuki brought them Anpan and sweets like pocky and the like. (She had an inkling that Tatsuki has a sweet tooth... the amount of sweets he brought are so massive it's ridiculous.)

A bit later, Tatsuki left when Nii-san, Yamamoto, Kazu-kun and Rikkun came to visit.

She introduced Irie to them, seeing that she had to explain who he is. Kazu-kun and Yamamoto decided to invite him for homework and for another card game.

And that was her first meeting with Irie Shouichi and how he is somewhat and oddly pulled into the circle.

* * *

 _Irie Shouichi wasn't sure what to expect when he was brought to the room of some stranger._

 _Said stranger being the brown haired girl with amber eyes._

 _Sawada Tsubasa._

 _His first impression of this girl is that she's kind of weird. Though she admitted being bored._

 _He did notice that she was contemplating between greeting him or just stay quiet before she spoke up to her after the scary red head (Tatsuki?) left for food._

 _Of what?_

 _He dropped the subject when Tatsuki came back with sweets._

 _Well, he is alright but he doesn't like eating too much of them._

 _Then Tsubasa's friends came to visit her along with this boy who looked just like her, and it turns out this boy, Tsunayoshi, was her brother, and they're twins._

 _He didn't feel like intruding and felt the need to excuse himself, but in one way or another, he got pulled in to their scope and played a few card games._

 _And he ended up visiting Tsubasa again after school because he had fun and had some friends for the first time in a while._

 _Not exactly friends but still._

 _And he soon noticed Tsubasa not really contemplating about interacting with him so he supposed that it was good._

 _And her mom was a great person. Better than his own._

 _His family, while nice, are kind of neglectful and it was really... well, nice. To have fun and enjoy his time. And a change too at that._

 _He sort of wanted to thank and help Tsubasa, just a little._

 _So he looked at the empty paper on his table, and started planning._

 _Tsubasa will be released soon and he'll need to make sure that he'll make it._

* * *

Tsubasa wasn't really expecting Irie to visit on the day of her release and brought a wheel chair.

Not just any wheel chair, but a mechanically made one complete with stuff that could put the current technology to shame.

Irie looked sheepish as he explains why. "W- well, you said bullies might get you, so I made this custom wheel chair for you that could help you out..."

"...I didn't expect this but I appreciate the thought." She smiled in a polite gesture. "Thanks, Irie-kun."

Irie sheepishly smiled back. "Y- you're welcome..." He then ask. "C- can I... join you and your friends again sometime?"

Tsubasa let out a light chortle. "You didn't need to ask! You can join anytime! Come over to Take sushi or our home when you want to join!"

Irie looked pretty happy with her reply and she supposed that it's good enough.

* * *

 **Hibari is a hard character to write.**

 **My original draft has it that Iemitsu will answer the call Nana made in an attempt to make this Iemitsu a bit better than his canon self and in the process, have Tsubasa healed of her paralysis. But I re-read the draft and decided that it's too instant of a solution in-universe and rewrote it for this. There is a case of Arthur Boorman, a war veteran who regained his ability to walk through yoga which became an inspiration to this exact choice.**

 **Edited the last chapter a bit to give a bit of a clear timeline and fix some mistakes.**

 **There were quite a load of OC's introduced here but not all of them are going to be prominent. You may or may not have a guess on who are the important OC's.**

 **I'm making a personal goal of writing over 5000 words so if an update is slow, it's because I'm trying to write a whole lot of content on the next one.**


End file.
